


Here for you

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sad Gannicus, Slight fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus offers comfort to the Champion





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with a bit of filler for the challenge! We've got ten fics and it is the 18th. Oh boy do I have some catching up to do! Ya'll be prepared cause the baby has pink eye so tonight and tomorrow I will be one typing fool.

Crixus sighs heavily as he walks back to his cell. Even with doing extra training he still feels like he was getting no where. There was so much he wanted to do in his life before he dies. Eventually, he supposes, after becoming Champion of Capua and making a big enough name for himself, Crixus wanted a wife...maybe a child or two? He wasn't too sure. But he does know he didn't wish to die, just another nameless, faceless slave. Shaking his head he passes the baths. 

The of course his fan boy ass back tracks so fast he almost lands on his face. 

Gannicus was sitting on the edge of the stone bath by himself! Crixus could feel his heart skip a beat. This could be it! His chance to befriend the Celt! No, Crixus wasn't deterred by the fact that his previous attempts have ended up making the man a rival. He had faith in his tactics. It was working with Barca and Auctus after all. Although he was beginning to think the two of them had their own motives. Not his point.

Smiling brightly Crixus makes his way over, clearing his throat to announce himself. He learned his lesson from last time. Gannicus glances over his shoulder at him. He grunts in as a greeting. Crixus noticed the eye rolling. He could feel his hands shake a little. Something he was starting to get used to in this man's presence. He was gorgeous after all. Too bad Crixus was almost one hundred percent positive he wasn't into cock and balls. However, Gannicus doesn't stop Crixus from sitting next to him. Doesn't even glare at him. Crixus shifts around. 

"It's a shame," Gannicus raises an eyebrow not looking up, "about Doctore...what Oenomaus had to do." Crixus whispers. Gannicus closes his eyes looking pained. 

"Such is the way of a slave...you do what you must to survive." Gannicus mutters tossing the cleaning tool into the water. Crixus knows of at least three men who were going to be bitching about that in the morning. 

"True...but the guilt of it, sometimes weighs heavy on the mind and shoulders." Crixus tells him, hesitantly reaching out patting Gannicus on the back. The Celt slowly looks up at him. He blinks once. Crixus smiles sheepishly putting his hand down. "And...well I know you do not care for any help...but," Crixus takes a deep breath, "my shoulders are stronger than they look." 

"Are you offering comfort or services?" Gannicus asks, his face deadpanned. Crixus's face quickly turns bright red. 

"Se-well no I, that is- i-it seemed as though you needed comfort and I was- and er um I mean you-" Crixus stutters and sputters for a moment before he notices Gannicus starting to smile, "you're joking." Crixus bows his head resting his elbows on his knees. "Of course...you wouldn't expect services from me anyways." 

Crixus stands to leave, but a hand snatches his wrist stopping him. He pauses staring at the wall for a moment. His heart was pounding painfully against his ribs. Crixus didn't  _dare_ hope Gannicus was stopping him for the reasons the Gaul wanted him to be. Bit by bit he turns to look down at the grinning Gannicus. Crixus could feel his heart melting and his cock hardening. The Celt always had a strange effect on the Gaul. Crixus wonders if he always will. 

"I was  **teasing** , but the does not mean I would deny services. Especially offered by one as desirable as yourself." Gannicus informs standing up, crowding Crixus's space. Eyes wild Crixus watches as if in slow motion when Gannicus leans in and places a soft kiss to his lips. "That is; if you are willing?" 

Crixus nods dumbly, much to the apparent delight of the Champion. He saw Gannicus's mouth move, but there was a buzzing in his ear. It was deafening. So he nods again and allows himself to be lead out of the baths. This was not how he was expecting his night to go. However, the closer they got to Gannicus's cell, the happier he was that it did. Crixus was grinning from ear to ear by the time they make it to the door. Gannicus was too. 

"I guess now, I get to learn why they  _really_ call you Champion." Crixus mutters stepping in. Gannicus laughs loudly, for the first time in  **days** he could feel himself returning to normal. It was his favorite thing about Crixus. The man kept him sane. He looks up at the moon sending a silent prayer of thanks to gods he didn't believe in for sending this adorable Gaul to him when they did, before shutting the wooden door with a definite snap. 


End file.
